wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Collector's Edition
The World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Collector's Edition is a special box similar to previous collector's edition boxes of World of Warcraft. It will be available at select retail locations (GameStop, Best Buy, Target, Wal-Mart, and Amazon.com in the US; see the official site for your regional participating retailers). The following will be included: *Double-sided story book: Elegy and A Good War - Every great war story has two sides. This limited edition hardback version collects two new World of Warcraft novellas depicting the Burning of Teldrassil from the point of view of the Alliance (Elegy, by Christie Golden) and the Horde (A Good War, by Robert Brooks). Each story includes original artwork exclusive to this edition. (Note: Both stories will become available online later this year, but buying the Collector's Edition will remain the only way to own the exclusive hardback version containing original artwork.) *Horde and Alliance double-sided Mark of Allegiance: Declare your allegiance with this hefty, double-sided Mark of Allegiance. Place it somewhere prominent, with your chosen faction proudly facing out into the world for all to see. Includes a stand in card deck-sized box. *Collector's Edition digital soundtrack: A digital key to download the stirring orchestral pieces from the Battle for Azeroth soundtrack, the perfect mood music for laying siege to your enemies. Epic In-Game Content *World of Warcraft - Ride proudly astride the mount as you fight for the Alliance, or prove your allegiance to the Horde with the mount. No matter the battle or adventure, you'll be ready. *''World of Warcraft'' - Whether you're fiercely battling other pets or simply want to put your feet up on its sturdy shell, the baby Tortollan pet's got you covered. *''Overwatch'' - Show your faction pride on the battlefields of tomorrow with Horde- and Alliance-themed voice lines for Torbjörn; emotes for Tracer; Anduin, Jaina, Sylvanas, and Saurfang sprays; and Kul Tiran and Zandalari player icons. *''Hearthstone: Heroes of Azeroth'' - The Azeroth is Burning card back will add fiery style to your favorite Hearthstone decks. Just be sure not to set the whole board alight! *''StarCraft II'' - With new Horde and Alliance sprays, you can cover the map as you conquer your foes. *''Heroes of the Storm'' - Prowl into the Nexus with your new Primal Flamesaber mount. With three color variants (Green, White, and Toast) you'll ride into battle in style. Digital Deluxe Edition - Mounts - Battle for Azeroth.jpg|Seabraid Stallion and Gilded Ravasaur Digital Deluxe Edition - Tottle - Battle for Azeroth.jpg|Tottle Digital Deluxe Edition - Overwatch - Battle for Azeroth.jpg|Overwatch items Digital Deluxe Edition - Hearthstone - Battle for Azeroth.jpg|Azeroth is Burning card back Digital Deluxe Edition - StarCraft II - Battle for Azeroth.jpg|StarCraft II sprays Digital Deluxe Edition - Heroes of the Storm - Battle for Azeroth.jpg|Primal Flamesaber HotS mount Pricing * US: $99.99 USDWorld of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Collector's Edition - Windows at BestBuy.com * EU: €99.99World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Collectors Edition at GameStop.de / £89.99World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Collectors Edition at Amazon.co.uk References See also * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Digital Deluxe Edition ;News Category:Blizzard software Category:Collector's editions